


The Dog is Out of the Bag

by kiserys (alteanmoon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, This was my English Essay, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, puppy, there is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteanmoon/pseuds/kiserys
Summary: Before he knew it, his husband had ditched his niece's tea party in favour of running barefoot and charging towards his sister on the main stage to shout, “We do have a baby!”Of course he was upset, how dare his husband call that Thing their baby!alternatively, jeonghan doesn't like their "baby" but he loves joshua, so he guesses that makes up for it
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 34





	The Dog is Out of the Bag

Even after sealing the deal with a kiss and a pair of matching wedding rings half a decade ago, you could still assume that Mr and Mr Yoon were still in their honeymoon phase.

  
The stars in Jeonghan's eyes never disappeared over the time, still having the same sparkle from the day he promised to love his then-fiancé - now husband of six years - to love him for all his flaws, through all happiness and sickness, and even until he died. Yes, he reckoned, he would love his husband regardless.

  
He did not love him any less the moment their family doctor asked him in whispers behind the door, questioning if he was sure that he would want to marry another man that will not bear him a child to continue the Yoon legacy. He did not love him any less when his mother discreetly shamed him during their first-year anniversary party. And he certainly did not love him any less when his eldest sister, Janna, mentioned his name, paired with an indirect insult, in her garden party surrounded by all their friends and relatives.

  
Jeonghan has always looked up to his eldest sister, living in a family of four with two sisters and no father figure is tough. He stuck with her through all of his childhood, basically. He knows he was his mother’s favourite though, being the third child she was graced with. That did not change the fact that Janna was the person he loved the most in his life, the title now replaced by his husband Joshua. 

  
Now, imagine the disappointment that passed across lurks in his face when Janna closed her speech with “Lastly, I want to thank Him for blessing me with the ability to bear a child and to continue our family,” and a muffled “unlike Joshua over there,” while her friends snickered on.

  
He was about to lose his cool when he realized his firecracker of a husband spoke up before him.

  
_Oh no_ , he sighs, _the bomb is dropped_.

Before he knew it, his husband had ditched his niece's tea party in favour of running barefoot and charging towards his sister on the main stage to shout, “We do have a baby!”

The once lively garden party went absolutely silent, save for the shocked gasps let out by Jeonghan's relatives.

His same-aged cousins, however, they ran up to Jeonghan - shouting and all - and carried him upon his shoulders as he had single-handedly carried the whole football league to victory.

He shouted with what his mother calls ‘his authoritative voice’, “Put me down!”

Of course he was upset, how dare his husband call that _Thing_ their baby!

Speaking of the devil, in the distance he could hear the high-pitched barking it let out, followed by the screams of “Come back here, Dorothy" and "You naughty thing!” belonging to who he assumed was his best friends, Seokmin and Soonyoung.

The whole party turned their heads to their entrance, trying to catch a glimpse on the source of the said sound, and were greeted by the smallest, most adorable beagle puppy you will ever see in your life, not in Jeonghan's eyes though.

With a shriek, Joshua walked (more like ran) towards ‘Dorothy’ and picked it up in his arms, and announced, “This is my baby!”, totally ignoring their friends' existence.

The tense atmosphere created by the sudden declaration shattered at the moment they laid eyes on the beagle. Choruses of ‘aww’s and squeals among the girls echoed throughout the throng, soon displacing any feelings of resentment or anger.

The third addition of the family being the most-loved is a recurring theme, isn’t it? Human, or not.

(Jeonghan just stared at Seokmin and Soonyoung with that face, you know, the _how could you do this to me_ face he had. Seokmin simply shrugged, and instead followed his niece to Joshua's chair to play tea party with her, while Soonyoung rushes over to join Mama Yoon by the dessert table.   
  
Jeonghan instead focused his gaze at the sweet sight of his husband and relatives playing with Dorothy, and he decides on one thing.  
  
  
Jeonghan should get better friends, but he will not find a better Joshua.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! I got a 94% for this essay so I decided to do transform it into a jihan fanfiction, as usual. ((beta'd by my english teacher)) 
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiserys) xoxo


End file.
